The Goblet of Fire
by sevenbookchallenge
Summary: Welcome the the Goblet of Fire the fourth installment in a series of one shots based off of the chapter titles in the book. Some of these stories are related to the original chapter, others not. Read carefully dear reader for not ever story is as it seems. Chapter 8: Harry makes a bet about the World Cup. Does he win the bet?
1. Chapter 1: The Riddle House

The Riddle House

By

Ruby

The invitation read:

Mr. Skillion invited you to his riddle house where your brain will be tested against the toughest riddle one can come up with. Combined with a maze this will surely be your toughest night. Use the riddles to find your way through the maze. If you skip a riddle there is no guarantee that you will find the next room. By six o'clock am all must be out or they will face the horror within.

It listed an address below.

"Are you serious right now?" Scorpius sat up on the couch to look at James. "A muggle riddle house? You know you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw."

"I was." The quite comment came from Lily.

"See she is on board." James exclaimed.

"Lily is on board with anything mischievous." Rose spoke up. She had been leaning her head against Scorpius and seemed miffed that he had moved.

"It could be fun." Hugo piped.

"Not you too." Scorpius said. He leaned back on the couch when he realized Rose's attitude.

"I'm going to go. Who else is with me?" James asked.

"I'll go." Said Hugo, Lily, and Albus who had previously been silent.

"Albus really?" Rose turned to look at him. Albus just gave a half smile in return. Rose and Scorpius made eye contact and something passed between them. "Alright. Have fun I guess.

James, Albus, Hugo, and Lily looked upon a manor and they weren't impressed—that wasn't saying much though seeing as they had all been to Malfoy Manor at one point or another. The manor looked half sunk into the ground. The tall windows which where a foot from the floor on the right side where partially cover by ground on the other. As they walked closer they say that several panels of windows from various windows had been popped out or broken. The paint on the front door and windowsills was a peeling puce. They could see no lights as far as they could see and all the heavy purple curtains were hanging at the sides of the windows.

When them arrived at the door it opened for them without a touch. They slowly crept inside and once they were in the door slammed shut and a booming voice shouted out "WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN" and a high pitched laughed followed. "The rules are as follows." The booming voice continued in a lower volume. "You will precede at your own risk. You will not be let out until you have completed the maze. If anyone wishes to leave they may do so now." The door opened again behind them but they all stayed. "There are five riddles inside this maze, solve them and follow their clues to find your way out. Once you reach the sun you are free."

The group all stared at each other for a moment before James smiled wickedly and said "Well then, let's go."

James led the way as the corridor turned left. There were arrows everywhere. They would reach an intersection there would be an arrow pointing in every direction. James forged ahead, often getting the group even more lost. Albus tried at one point but he was just as bad. Lily in the back of the group was constantly smiling like she had a secret. When they finally found the first riddle they were glad to find lemonade and to Hugo's delight a bathroom. Hugo skipped to the bathroom while the other started reading the riddle that was on that wall in bold green letters.

 _First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

 _Who deals in secrets and tell naught but lies._

 _Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

 _The middle of the middle and the end of the end?_

 _And finally give me the sound often herd_

 _During the search for a hard-to-find word._

 _Now string them together, and answer me this,_

 _Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

"Oh I know this one!" Albus exclaimed. "It's a spider."

"I think it intends for us to follow them." James pointed at the trail of spiders leading to the left.

"Follow the spiders why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?" Hugo groaned.

"At least they aren't real." Lily commented. "They are just painted on the wall." She scoffed and lead the way. The spiders were slightly misleading they would point on more than one direction at point in time which would end up leading them into a dead end. When they finally reached the next riddle they were glad to find some couches.

"How big is this bloody house?" Al whined.

"You did say this was a muggle riddle house right?" Lily asked. Magic was the only explanation they could think of.

"I picked up the flyer in a muggle shop." James said as he stretched out on one of the fluffy purple couches. "What's this next riddle?"

"It's not words." Hugo said. "It's a picture. It's a visual riddle." Hugo whistled impressed.

"But what does it mean?" Al asked. He was started to regret his choice in coming here. He was tired and he had a good book waiting for him at home.

"I think I know!" Hugo exclaimed. "Follow me." He started off back into the maze. James groaned, getting off the couch and followed him in along with the others.

About halfway through the next section they happened upon none other than Rose and Scorpius.

"What are you doing here?" James asked after a moment of having to find his voice.

"I do whatever she asks." Scorpius shrugged. James looked a Rose.

"Smaller group are more fun," was her only explanation as she pulled Scorpius off down a passageway.

James shook his head and went off down another passage way despite Hugo's protests that they should follow them.

Needless to say the least they got lost. They ended up back where they had run into Rose and Scorpius. Hugo forced his way to the lead this time glaring at James. After forty minutes they finally made it to the next riddle.

They were all clueless. It didn't even seem to be written in a language that none of them understood. Lily was smiling silently in the back of the group.

"Do we want to just try and see what happens?" James asked.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Albus replied.

"Yeah let's go." Lily seemed to be suppressing a laugh.

Albus and James shot a look at each other questioning their sister. They were rewarded by their question when Lily disappeared somewhere in the middle of the section.

"She knew what the riddle meant and she left us here to wander." Hugo huffed.

"I would have too if I knew," Al muttered.

"You would have to figure out the riddle first." James shook his head.

They found their way in about an hour. They were finally at the final riddle. It was in a room full of doors with pictures on them. It told them that they had to solve the riddle before they could leave.

 _What number can you take half and leave nothing._

It was simple riddle. But they all stared at it for a good fifteen minutes. It wasn't until Hugo wandered to the door with the eight painted on it and opened to find Lily standing there eating popcorn.

"It took you guys long enough." She took another hand of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth.

Once they got over seeing Lily there they saw that there was an entire carnival behind the riddle house.

"Well we do have the reast of the night." James smiled and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Scar

The Scar

By: Spark

Ron was sitting and reading his paper when five year old Hugo came over. "Daddy, how did you get your scar?" Ron put his paper down and looked down at his son. Ron was wondering which scar he was talking about when he had like a hundred.

"Which one, Hugo?" Ron asked his son.

"That one." He was talking about the one of ones that Hermione give him when she went those birds at him.

Ron smiled and picked up Hugo and placed him on his lap. "Well, I was fighting about ten death eater at a time," Hugo's eyes widen.

"Did you hurt all of them?" Hugo asked.

"That I did. I took them one by one." Ron waved his hand like he was killing Death Eaters.

"Wow," Hugo was very impressed.

"Yeah but one of them got me here." He pointed to the scar that Hugo had pointed out.

"Daddy, you are amazing." Hugo threw his arms around his dad. "You are my hero." Hugo kissed him on the cheek. Hugo jumped off his lap. "I have to go and tell Mum how brave you were."

"Hugo, stop." Ron tried to stop his son before he went to tell Hermione about the scar because she would know that he was lying. But Hugo was already out of the room. Ron sighed, he knew he was going to hear about in a few minutes.

"Ron, what scar did you get from the ten Death Eaters?" Hermione asked she stood in the doorway. Ron turned to his wife and saw a smile on her face.

"This one," Ron pointed to the one that Hugo pointed out.

"Isn't that one of the ones I give you," Ron nodded. Hermione laughed. "I thought it was one angry girl that gave you that." There was mischievous look in Hermione's eye. Ron got up and kissed her. "Now go and tell your son the truth."


	3. Chapter 3: The Invitation

The Invitation

By

Ruby

Sequel to the Dueling Club in Chamber of Secrects

Dear Candidate,

You have been chosen to participate in this month's dueling club. You will face one other entry opponent if you win you will be awarded membership into the Dueling Club. However, if you lose you will never be able to find us again. Meet us in classroom 42 on Tuesday night at 7.

Sincerely,

Dueling Club Moderator

Lily looked up at Hugo. "Isn't this the same club that was rumored about a few months back and James tried to get into it?

"The same as far as I am aware." Hugo replied.

"I can't wait to see James' face when I show him my invite." Lily's face split into a smile.

"Wait a second." Hugo paused.

"Yes?" Lily urged him.

"You have to beat someone before you are official in the club right?" Lily nodded. "Well why don't you wait and when you beat said person and get into the club you can gloat even more to James. An invitation is enough to gloat over, however; gloating over actually being in the club is going to be so much better than just that."

Lily smirked. "Oh yes this is going to be fun."

The night soon came where Lily was walking down the halls looking for that unused classroom that house the Dueling Club. She knocked once and tried to wait patiently for the door to open. When it finally did she was surprised to see the face of the Head Girl looking at her.

"Ah, come in Lily and welcome to the Dueling Club." She moved aside to let Lily pass and to show her the room. At the center was her brother James. His voice was being magically amplified so he could be herd over the noise.

"Welcome witches and wizards to the Dueling Club. Now as most of you know the Dueling Club was founded ten years ago and is currently being run by the person who is now our Head Girl." James gestured to her as a spotlight landed on her and she smiled not at all shyly as Lily would have expected. She was a meek girl in the common rooms. "And for one night a month we accept new people into our fold. This month it is my formidable sister Lily Potter.' He pointed to her and she was jostled to the center. "And Frederick Nulanger." He pointed to her opponent and he was also pushed to the center. "They must duel and whoever wins will earn a spot in our weekly dueling club. Place you bets now." A spotlight shown what used to be the teachers desk. It had a crude sign that just said wagers. Ten minutes were given to those who wanted to place bets and then all the light dimmed except those in the center where Lily and Fred were waiting.

"Now," James spoke again. "For the rules of Dueling Club. Rule number one: no unforgivable curses. That will get you expelled we have a Head Girl here and we are not afraid to use her. Rule number two: no spells that cause serious bodily harm. That include extreme transfiguration. We don't want anyone to end up in a hospital wing or else our little club might be found out. Rule number three: do not attack your opponent when they are down on the group. We don't like unsportsmanlike conduct here. Do you understand the rule?" They both nodded. "Good because if you break one you could face more than just the expulsion from this club." He paused. "The duel will have three rounds of three minutes. The judges, "A light was shone on the back of the room illuminating three older students sitting on a raised platform. "We determine the winner of each round from these three categories: effectiveness, technique, and style. Now if you two are ready." They nodded and raised their wands in preparation. "Salute." They flicked their wands to their head than down to their sides. "Ready." They got into their stances as James walked out from between them. "3, 2, 1"

Lily cast the first spell which was a simple disarming charm. It was powerful as it pushed Fred back as well as disarming him but her was able to catch his wand before it fell to the floor and cast a quick and nonverbal jelly legs. Lily quickly cast the counter curse and swiftly came back with a spell that caused temporary blindness. When Fred recovered Lily was ready for his spell she blocked it and sent it back to him causing him to start tap dancing frantically. He didn't bother with the counter charm he just shot back with another spell. Lily had been poised like she was ready to stab Fred with her wand. She did a quick jab and Fred's spell dissipated into loud and bright fireworks. The round ended there. The judges claimed Lily to be the victor.

The next round was just as competitive. Fred had won it.

It came down the final round. The duel was fierce. Neither of them landed a single blow. Each hex and curse was blocked and parried with scary precision which was unknown to most 4th years. Yet Fred and Lily who were fourth years did it effortlessly. James who know his sister well was impressed by her skill. She won the round but narrowly. She only received two out of the three votes from the judges.

When she found a quiet moment. She went up to James.

"I thought you got rejected from the club? You remember when you tried to find it and become a part of it." She asked.

"I was already in by that time. Long in it in fact. This club generally recruits students in their fourth year. I was pulled in my third year. You know that if I hadn't made a fuss people would have started to wonder and I couldn't have that. I quickly went up the ranks. There are four head positions kind of. Well five. You have the president of the club and then you have four right under her. The three judges and then the moderator and as you know I'm the moderator. The four generally are from each house. You see the five of us are the ones that choose the people to join or try at joining and having someone in every house helps. I tried to get you in earlier but I was out voted until now. When I saw your potential I tried to get you in here two years ago. They didn't want a second year and I was the exception for thirds. I kind of have a favor to ask you. I leave at the end of this year as you well and know. And I was wondering if you will be willing to take my place. There are plenty of people who would work but you would be perfect."

"I mean I'll do my best. I wouldn't mind taking your place. But I just got in here. Will they let me move up so quickly?"

"My recommendation will help you loads." He winked. "Now let me show you around."


	4. Chapter 4: Back to the Burrow

Back to the Burrow

By Spark

The war was over and Ron felt like he didn't know what to do. He felt dirty like he hadn't shower in days. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep but when he closed his eyes all he saw was Fred body falling from the cruse. Ron closed his eyes to stop thinking about. When he wasn't thinking about his brother, he was thinking about Hermione and where did they stand after all this.

Ron decide it was time to go home and get away from the castle that was going to be rebuilt. There were people all over the place and all he wanted was to be alone from people telling him that he was a hero for what he did. He tried. He decided that it was time to go home.

He was on his way out when he was stopped by Hermione. There were things that needed to be said between them but neither one said anything about how they were feeling he thought that it might be that it was all over and they didn't think they would have come out of this alive or that it would only take ten months. He wanted to kiss her again but he didn't know how it would feel now that they weren't fighting for their lives.

"I'm going home," He said. She nodded, watched him walk down the stairs, and leave the castle.

He walked down the path and left the grounds. He thought of home as spun. He could smell home before he saw it. He looked at the Burrow and took everything in from the attic were his window was to the Wellington boots that were on the step. He went towards the house to the door. He tried to open the door but it was lock. He pulled out his wand and smiled when he said Alohomora. It brought back the memory the first time when Harry, Hermione, and him saved the day for the first time. Now seven years later the war was over and they could move on with their lives.

Ron pushed the door open and saw that there was an inch of dust on the table. To him it felt like his mother just finished cleaning up after dinner with all nine of them. He wiped a finger across the table to see the table under the dust, He made his way into the sitting room. He could still see his dad reading the paper in his chair next to the fire while the kids were doing their own thing. He could see Fred and George with their heads together thinking up something. Percy and him playing chess where he was beating Percy. Ginny sitting there reading about the Holyhead Harpies and saying that she was going to play for them. Mum listening to the wireless and singing along with it.

He turned towards the stairs and headed up them. He saw that Ginny had left her door open. He looked in and saw that to Ron nothing had changed here like she just walked out of her room. He felt that Ginny was going to come and tell him that he need to leave so he left. He went pass Bill's room and headed for the stairs. He poked his head in Percy's room and the twins' room before walking pass his parents' room. He came to his room, it brought a smile to his face.

He opened the door and saw that ghoul had gone back to the attic. It looked like his mother tried to clean his room since he was gone. The camp bed that Harry slept on was still in the corner. He walked around his room and opened the window to let the spring air in. He went and sat on his bed. It still had his Chudley Cannons bed spread on it. He felt like he had grown up in the last ten months that it seems wrong to have this bed spread.

He stretched out on it and once his head hit his pillow he fell asleep. This was home to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Weasley's Wizard Weezes

Weasley's Wizard Weezes

By

Ruby

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley,

Are proud to present

Weasleys' Wizard Weezes

There is no other place to find the number one jokes items or prankster needs.

We have Canary Creams which turn the eater into a wait for it canary for several second.

We have ton tongue toffee which when tasted cause the tongue to enlarge continuously until it is shrunk.

We have a wide range of fireworks that will fill your every need. If you were at Hogwarts during our final days, you would have seen out fantastic display.

Speaking of Hogwarts, you might have also seen our portable swamp, guaranteed to cause the most mayhem wherever you put it.

We have wide variety of love potions in all different strengths and will be disguised as cough potions and perfumes upon ordering.

If you want to pass a class in a semi realistic dream we have just the thing for you! Our Patented Daydream Charms. They last 30 minutes which is easily fit into the average class time.

We also have self-spelling wands, fake wands, and self-spell checking quills.

We have Decoy Detonators. They give off a loud sound or bright colors to distract your intended persons.

And last but definitely not least we have Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. You will have to try it out to fully see how it work.

And we also have lots, lots more. So come on in to Weasley's Wizard Weezes located in Diagon Alley.


	6. Chapter 6: The Porkkey

The Portkey

By Spark

"Do we have everything ready for tomorrow?" Harry asked Ginny as they lied in bed.

"Yes, the kids know that something is going on but they don't know what. I've talked to everyone and they will be here an hour before we have to leave."

"Good because you know your family and they will be here five minutes before we have to leave." Harry pulled Ginny closed to him. Ginny laughed. Harry kissed her before they settle down for the night.

The next morning, they were running late and everyone should be here in twenty minutes. James decide that his parents were taking him to the orphanage so he decide to hide from them. Al was not listening to Ginny about wearing his shorts and not only his underwear. Lily was crying that she could only bring two dolls to where they were going. Harry sighed, why was his family like this. He was trying to find James while Ginny was dealing with Al. Lily sat on the sitting room floor, crying. They decide to deal with her after they had the boys.

"Jamie, come out please." Harry yelled through the house. There was a knock on the door.

"Harry can you please get the door," Ginny yelled from upstairs. Harry sighed and went to the door to see that it was Ron and Hermione with their kids, Rose and Hugo.

"Harry, you don't look too happy," Ron said as he brought in his family's bags.

"Well, James is hiding and I can't find him, Al won't put on pants, and Lily is crying because we told her that she could only bring two dolls." Harry sighed.

"Try the attic on James. We'll deal with Lily and I hope Ginny is putting pants on Al." Hermione said. Harry thanked her and ran up the stairs to the attic.

He found James behind one of the boxes that said school things. He picked up his nine year old and headed downstairs. Ginny was still trying to get Al pants on. "Here," He handed James to her. Ginny and James left the room. Harry looked down at his eight year son. "You can put your pants or you can stay home all by yourself," Harry knew that he would never leave his son alone but something needed to be done. Al quickly put his pants on because he didn't want to be alone.

When they got downstairs, Lily wasn't crying anymore and Arthur and Molly were here. Soon everyone was here. They had two portkeys for their trip. Every adult made sure that a child had a finger on one of the portkey. The portkey turned blue and they were gone. They landed and the kids looked around.

"Where are we?" Teddy asked.

"We are the United States for the World Cup." Harry smiled and left it at that.


	7. Chapter 7: Bagman and Crouch

Bagman and Crouch

By Ruby

Dear Mr. Bagman,

It has come to my attention that you have been informing certain parties of the event that is to take place at Hogwarts this year before everything has been signed and agreed upon. I request that however excited you may be to not discuss this event with non-ministry members. We do not need hysteria on our hands and parents telling us not to hold the tournament. In light of the possible back lash with the tournament I suggest that we place an age limit on the competition.

Regards,

Crouch

Dear Mr. Crouch,

Oh alright I won't tell anyone until it is finalized. I only had told Lucius Malfoy and he is practically part of the ministry with all of his generous donations. He just made a rather sizable one to the game of sports department. In any case I agree to behave myself. What type of age limit are we talking about? I mean yeah sure it would be a safe bet but there are going to be a lot of disappointed kids out there if there is an age limit.

Sincerely,

Bagman

Dear Mr. Bagman,

I believe the age restriction should be 17. They will be of age and the tasks that will be set will be almost impossible for anyone under sixth year anyways. Speaking of the tasks we will need to get working on that soon. We don't need any more procrastination especially from your end. We have to have everything worked out before the tournament opens. Contact me shortly on some ideas that you have for the tasks and I will do to you as well.

Regards,

Crouch

Dear Mr. Crouch,

I have been trying to think things through about what we should have in the tournament. Here is what I have in mind, dragons, merpoeple, and a sphinx. What we do with them is anyone's guess but I have no idea as to what. I will leave that with you good luck.

Sincerely,

Bagman

Dear Mr. Bagman,

We have some good news both schools have signed. It now up to us just to figure out the details. Speaking of which, we shouldn't have the champions attack a dragon, maybe we should just have them get past it. We are peaceful with the merpeople in the Black Lake we do not need to antagonize them. A sphinx really?

Regards,

Crouch

Dear Mr. Crouch,

Yes, a sphinx. I think it would be really cool. What if they had to get past the dragons to a golden egg which holds a clue to what the next task will be. And I wasn't planning on attacking the merpeople. Maybe we could work with them and have a task in their domain. Also that is great news. I am super excited that is getting rolling.

Sincerely,

Bagman

Dear Mr. Bagman,

The clue then should end up being the merpeople singing and through it we can give them instructions for the next task. The champions should have to retrieve something from the bottom of the Black Lake and they should be given a time limit maybe of one hour? If we have a sphinx it shouldn't be just the sphinx there should be more to it than that.

Regards,

Crouch

Dear Mr. Crouch,

Seeing as sphinxes deal in riddle we could do some sort of physically riddle? And I feel like instead of something from the bottom of the lake it should be someone that has places in an enchanted sleep.

Sincerely,

Bagman

Dear Mr. Bagman,

A maze then? So then we have the first task which is getting a golden egg from a dragon. The golden egg gives the champions the clue for the next task. Then the next task is them retrieving someone from the bottom of the lake. The third task then will be a maze when a sphinx in front of the most direct path to the finish. Does that sound about right?

Regards,

Crouch.

Dear Mr. Crouch,

Yes that does.


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch World Cup

The Quidditch World Cup

By Spark

There was a look of surprised on the kids' faces as they looked around to see witches and wizards from all round. There were Japanese business men talking to each other trying to come up with a deal before the game. There were American wizards eating something off a stick as they placed bets on the game. Harry saw money being exchanged. Harry took the portkey from Bill, who was holding it out for him. Harry handed the portkeys to the man that was standing in from of them with a clipboard. The man smiled at him.

"Potter," Harry said to the man. The man looked at his clipboard before saying.

"Row 6 lot 4-9," He said it an American accent that Harry couldn't make out where he was from in America. The man handed Harry a map with an X on it to show where their lots were. He grabbed James' hand before leading the family away.

"Dad, this is amazing," James said as he looked around at the tents. He saw the English flag and the Japanese flag being flown on tents to let the world know who they were supporting. "Do think England could win?" James asked.

"Yeah," Harry said but in the back of his mind he was thinking that they better because he made a bet with his Japanese counterpart. Something he didn't what Ginny to know until after he won.

"They are going to lose," Fred said from behind them.

James turned around on his cousin. "They are going to win," They spent the rest of the time auguring about who is going to win. Harry shook his head before throwing a look at George. George looked around for his wife before shrugging his shoulders. Harry really didn't care what the boys did if Ginny didn't see.

They made it to their lots to see that most people around them where from England. Harry and the other men put up the tents. "Bill and Fleur get that tent with Charlie, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and me, and Molly and Arthur," Harry assigned the tents.

Each family went in their tents. Harry and Ginny entered their tent with Teddy and their kids. "Boys that your room over there, Lily you are going to sleep with your mum and me." The boys ran to their room to pick a bed while Lily started to jump and down about sleeping with Mummy and Daddy. She loves to sleep with them.

Molly came over and started dinner with Ginny. Harry took the kids outside to play with their cousins. He sat around with his brothers-in-law. They started to talk about the match and who they think is going to win.

"Harry Potter," Harry looked up to see that it was his counterpart from Japan.

"Hello Hiroshi Yamamoto," Harry saw that he was holding the hand of a boy about James' age. "Are you ready to lose?"

"It's your English that is going to lose," They stared each other in the eye before they started laughing.

"Papa," The young boy tugged on his father's shirtsleeve. Hiroshi looked at his son and said something in Japanese.

"Harry, I like for you to meet my son, Naoko." The boy looked at Harry before his eyes went over to the other boys to see what they were playing.

"James," Harry called his son over. "James this is my friend Hiroshi Yamamoto and his son Naoko. Hiroshi this is my oldest son, James." James said hello to them but he wanted to go and play with the other kids. "James why don't you introduce Naoko to your cousins and siblings," James gave Harry a look before nodding the boys ran off to the other kids.

Harry introduced Hiroshi to his brothers-in-law. Hiroshi took a seat next to Harry. "What bet are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Harry gave his best friend a look. "What bet are you talking about?" He looked over his shoulder to see if Ginny was coming out of their tent. Ron looked between Harry and Hiroshi before smiling.

"I know you Harry and the way you two are talking." Harry sighed before speaking.

"If England wins Hiroshi and his family will have to come to England and if Japan wins I have to take my family to Japan," Harry looked around to make sure that his wife wasn't around.

Ron nodded. It sounded like a good plan to him. "It doesn't sound bad but you haven't told Ginny about it," Ron liked when his best friend would get in trouble with his wife. Harry shook his head and turned back to Hiroshi to ask him about his family.

Hiroshi and Naoko soon left to head back to their tent to have something to eat and get ready for the game. After dinner, the kids won't settle down because they knew that it was getting closer to the game. Harry bought the kids England's flags for them to wave at the game. They heard the horn go off at sunset. The family gathered and head for the pitch. Harry put Lily on his shoulders as they went to the pitch. Harry saw the Weasley brothers make bets without their wives knowing. He only hoped that they didn't lose too much.

They reached the pitch and made their way to their seats. They had two rows to themselves. They had the kids sit in front so they could see the game. Harry looked around and saw that they were around witches and wizards from England. He greeted a few people that he knew from work. He wondered where Hiroshi and his family was in the stands. Harry heard the advertainments about American products like their choice of beer and food. Harry thought there was nothing with a butterbeer and fish and chips.

The horn went off again and everyone got quiet. The advertainments stopped and the score board read England: 0 and Japan: 0. Harry looked at the kids to see that their eyes were glued to field. He wondered if he had the same look on his face when he was fourteen when he saw his first World Cup. He felt someone grab his hand, he looked down and saw that it was Ginny's hand. He looked up at her and smiled.

The English mascots were lions and they let out a roar. The English fans with crazy. Than the Japanese mascot came out singing a song. Harry saw a bird like creature flying around the pitch. He was going to have to ask Hiroshi about the bird like creature.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the World Cup," The announcer said. "I'm John Bates and I will be your voice through the game." People clapped. "Please help me bring out the English team, Johnson, Thomas, Rogers, North, Smith, Lincoln, and Peyton," The English team came out in blue and red. The England crowd went crazy. The English team raced around the pitch before moving to one side. "Let's give it up for Japan's national team, Aomori, Sato, Gunma, Fukui, Mie, Nakamura, and Tottori," The Japan national team came out in white and blue.

The referee came out with the trunk carrying the balls. He released the snitch and the bludgers. He held the quaffle under his arm while they took the trunk off the field. He blew his whistle and threw up the quaffle.

Thomas grabbed the quaffle and raced to the Japan's goalpost. He threw the quaffle to Rogers, who threw it in the middle goalpost. The game went on for two hours before Japan caught the snitch winning the game.

Harry turned to his wife. "Ginny, how do you feel about taking a trip to Japan?"


End file.
